


Something More than Innocent

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Secret Crush, anzu/reader doesn't actually make an appearance, it's just Rei having some rather impure thoughts about his beloved crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Was it really alright for him to think of a dear friend in such a way? Things would be so much easier if he could just confess like a normal person but Sakuma Rei rarely takes an easy option. See the end notes for where to go if you want to request something from me





	Something More than Innocent

He knew this was wrong; an old man like himself so openly lusting over the sweet, innocent transfer student to the point where now he was finally alone and rid of your company his hand had shamefully gone straight to his pants. All you’d done was wear a new lip gloss today and his perverted old man had ran straight to the gutter, past any purer thoughts of what stains you might leave on his lips and more about how you’d look taking his cock. Matters weren’t made any better when he so foolishly teased that you should sit in his lap when all the seats were taken up; he’d even put his hands on your waist to stop you from running away from him. He made all the jokes about how you were just one of his beloved children but one awkward shift of his thighs and you’d have been able to feel how hard he was just from having you so close. And your scent, it drove his vampire instinct wild with desire until he was chewing his own lip to stop himself from savaging your neck without permission. This was very wrong indeed but the more he palmed his cock to full hardness the less he worried about the way you’d feel about knowing that Sakuma senpai touched himself to the thought of you complying with all of his sordid fantasies. 

It had been months since you’d first met, when he’d ordered his mischievous children to steal you away from Hokuto-kun and the other members of Trickstar, and ever since he’d been suppressing fantasies of keeping you for himself. That very day he’d been hoping you’d take his offer of joining his unit for more than one reason and it only hit him as time went on that his poor, old, withered heart was becoming more reanimated due to an uncontrollable need to call you his own. Of course it had all started out innocent, he would offer to carry your bags, innocently brushing your hand with his own or he’d offer you his own arm when he’d noticed it was far too late for you to be walking home alone. Once you’d even teased him that you wouldn’t give him permission to enter your home and it wounded him so much you’d immediately retracted the statement, saying that from now until the end of forever he would always have permission to come into your home. 

That hadn’t helped his state of mind at all. Innocent thoughts slowly corrupted, becoming ideas of ways he could seduce you, if it would be right to use his charms to make you crave him as he did you. Now for the third time this week he was masturbating, this time just from the memory of having you in his lap. Part of him had wanted to bounce you a little; god knows how many times he’d been plagued with thoughts of you riding him. How would it have been if it was just the two of you, your legs straddling him, face to face instead of chest to back? He wanted you to praise him, to kiss him and tell him that he had always been your favourite, that you’d had a crush on him ever since your first meeting. Maybe you’d have taken the initiative when you’d felt his erection between your thighs. His hands on your hips as you ground against him, sweet whimpers escaping those beautiful lips. He sped the pace of his pumping, happily thrusting to his own hand when he imagined how it would sound for you to moan “Sakuma-senpai”. 

He liked that title more than he liked to admit. Something about being a person you trusted all the while hoarding debauched intentions behind his kind smile. It was wicked of him to want you this much, he wasn’t even sure he deserved you but that wasn’t stopping him from moaning your name. He’d make you his, take you to his bed and never let you leave. He would mark every inch of your body with bruised love bites, knowing that even after he’d finished inside you for the nth time you’d leave knowing exactly who you belonged to. His grip tightened when he wondered how it’d look to have his seed dripping from your core, his control rapidly disappearing as he felt his release near. Thoughts of you engaging in similar activities in your own bed breached his mind and it was enough to push him over the edge. Your name silently left his lips as his cock spilled his essence onto his hand, his heart thudding as he tried to get his breath back. Feeling the familiar warmth spread through his body made him relax, thoughts still set on you and your body; albeit much more tame now he’d gotten control of his own mind back. There was no denying that you certainly weren’t one of his beloved children, more just his beloved, but he was coming to terms with it. After all what was a vampire without some fair maiden to covet for his own desires. He could worry about how exactly he’d get you to join him for eternity when he woke the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @swordboys-and-glampires if you have something you want to request


End file.
